


Chocolate

by Gemzy



Category: H2O Delirious - Fandom, H2OVanoss - Fandom, VanossGaming (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Brownies, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemzy/pseuds/Gemzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan wants brownies and Evan get's in the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This was an Anonymous tumblr prompt asking for: “ Could you maybe write a story : Delirious is in the kitchen trying to bake cookies (failing horribly) and Vanoss keeps distracting him ;)   
> Instead I changed it to brownies, hope that's okay

Chocolate 

_You're the only thing that I love  
It scares me more every day_

Jonathan stretched, his bones popping and creaking, his muscles quivering with the movement until he felt lax and warm.   
Warm sunlight filtering through the slightly parted curtains with a gentle summer breeze, he was sated, content and a little bit drowsy from being woken.   
His stomach gave a little growl and he huffed into his pillows at the noise, not wanting to get up from their warm bed and make their breakfast because he was perfectly content in his current spot; curled up tight against Evan’s side, his body pressed gently into the mattress and pillows, the bed sheets tangled around their legs.

Another soft growl from his stomach had him wriggling out of Evan’s arms around him, Evan’s arms limp and plaint as he crawled out of their bed and blearily searched for his boxers. Searching among the pile of clothes scattered on the floor, how hard was it to find a small scrap of cloth.   
In the end, he ended up pulling on an old and worn pair of Evan’s sweatpants; the drawstring had long been pulled out so they hung dangerously low on his narrow hips

Walking through the corridor of their home, Jonathan ran his fingers gently over the walls that were filled with framed photos of all their family and friends. There was barely an open patch of paint anymore as their friends started hanging their own photos; there was a lovely painted frame of Tyler and Diana on their wedding day, Tyler smiling proudly and there were several photos surrounding it of the after party, everyone stuffed together trying to get into the picture.   
There were several more photos of Nogla visiting his family in Ireland. Jonathan still remembered the day Nogla came to visit, his bag filled with framed photos that he was eager to add to his and Evan’s giant collection.

There were pictures of conventions, holidays and group gatherings. Jonathan moved down the hallway and came to the photo he loved the most.   
It was placed at the entrance to the kitchen, so it was the first thing anyone saw before entering.

It was of Evan and Jonathan’s beautiful little niece, who was the exact carbon copy of her father, his childhood best friend Luke. She had his dark brown hair, his nose and smile but she had his sister’s bright blue eyes, eyes that apparently ran in Jonathan’s family.   
In the photo it was Christmas time, Evan and Chloe were proudly standing in front of the snowman they had worked effortlessly on.  
Chloe perched on Evan’s broad shoulders, Evan’s hands wrapped securely around her little legs and grins were stretched wide across their faces — Jonathan fingered the frame of the photo and laughed, the memory of numb fingers and warm laughter rushing through him.

Evan and his family had suggested spending the Christmas holidays with them in their cabin up near the mountains. Evan dropping ever increasing hints that Jonathan’s sister and Luke should join them with little Chloe.   
Evan had then spent the following days wrapped tightly around the five year olds little finger, much to the amusement of both Evan’s family and Jonathan’s, Evan’s mother teasing him and doting on the youngster.

By the time Jonathan reached the kitchen he felt like he was floating, his heart humming with memories that he’d made with his family and friends and with Evan.  
His mind lulling through more memories, recalling some of the more sillier moments, like when Lui got drunk and kissed Nogla, chuckling loudly into the quiet kitchen as he recalled Nogla’s shocked expression. He made his way over to the fridge, opening it looking for something to silence his rumbling stomach.

Nothing seemed to appeal to him so he moved to shuffle through the pantry, stopping short when he came across an instant brownie mix.  
His mouth instantly filled with saliva at the thought of brownies, fluffy, chocolate blocks of deliciousness.   
Brownies for breakfast — he was so doing this. And why not?  
He was an adult and adults could have brownies for breakfast, looking at the microwave sitting on the counter in front of him he grinned, grabbing two mugs from the hooks on the wall he began mixing individual batches of brownies for him and Evan, hoping he wouldn’t mind something sweet for breakfast.

He was pushing the mugs into the microwave and punching in the cooking time when he felt large, slightly callous hands rub up against his naked torso, running up his sides, warmth flushing his face and heat pooling in his stomach at the tender touches.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he mumbled and cast a glance over his shoulder at the sleepy Asian behind him, his dark hair ruffled and stick up at odd angles . “I was just making breakfast”  
“Are those brownies I can smell?” Evan asked sleepily, quirking a brow at him then glancing at the box sitting on the counter in front of them.   
“Yeah — I felt like having chocolate” Jonathan confirmed with a little giggle.   
“I’ve never had brownies for breakfast” Evan replied, voice muffled slightly with a yawn.   
Jonathan huffed out a laugh “Well aren’t you lucky you have me?”  
“Hmm” Evan hummed nosing at Jonathan’s hairline behind his ear, kissing and flicking the shell of Jonathan’s ear with a warm, wet tongue.

***BEEP** **—BEEP***

Jonathan jumped at the shill beep the microwave gave, too lost in the feel of Evan’s tongue, clicking on the button to release the microwave door he carefully pulled the mugs out, sill mildly burning his fingers on the hot ceramic.  
“Ouch” he hissed, bringing his fingers to his mouth to soothe the sting.

Behind him Evan moaned at the sight of Jonathan’s fingers in his mouth, he gripped onto his hips, tongue laving over the nape of his neck and making the hairs stand on end.   
The sweatpants that he borrowed were sliding down his narrow hips, falling down slightly to his thighs. Jonathan bit back a groan when he realized that Evan was standing behind him without a single stitch of clothing on his body — he could feel Evan’s hard length pressing against him.

“Ev —Evan, the brownies!” Jonathan whined, his hands gripping the edge of the counter to steady himself.  
His blood was humming underneath his skin, the sweet smell of chocolate surrounding them.   
“Don’t worry; they have to cool down first.” Evan whispered into his shoulder and drew out a long shiver from Jonathan, his pale flesh vibrating from every brush of Evan’s lips.  
Leave it to Evan to have coherent, plausible thoughts that made all sorts of sense in the same breath as whispering filth into his ear.

Evan was rutting against Jonathan’s rear, rocking them gently back and forth until Jonathan was hard and humping into the edge of the counter, but this was fucking heaven, bliss, and paradise—whatever other name anyone could ever think of for this, that’s what this was for Jonathan.   
Evan was pushing down the sweatpants easily, his large tanned hands pushing and pulling, spreading and squeezing in all the delicious movements that had Jonathan panting and bending over the counter, his body reacting to every one of Evan’s touches in the only way it knew how.  
He could feel a slickened digit press against his hole and for a moment it only circled him, pressing flatly and teasingly there before pushing in easily. He was still stretched from the coupling they had last night and a second finger slid in easily, slick with Evan’s saliva and pumping into him with a slow rhythm.

It wasn’t long before Jonathan was withering on his fingers, his whimpers echoing through the sunlight kitchen.   
“You’re already — “  
“Yeah — yes.” Jonathan breathed out, more than ready! Fuck, he was always ready for Evan.   
“Good” Evan whispered to him and pulled his fingers gently out with an obscene wet sound quickly followed by a low whine from Jonathan “Because I’m going to fuck you now”  
And he did, Evan was sliding into Jonathan expertly, knowing just how fast he could go without it hurting, knew how to cant his hips to hit Jonathan’s sweet spot right over his prostrate and rub into it, over it and slide in all the way to his root so that Jonathan was being shoved against the counter side.

Evan’s hands gently clasping his hips to protect against the sharp pain of the counter edge, he was moving only after a few seconds, reading the way Jonathan was breathing, the way his breathing hitched and the way Jonathan chocked on a moan that always signalled that he was feeling how good this all felt, how amazing the smooth slide of Evan moving in and out of him was.

Jonathan’s hands gripped onto the counter edge until Evan gently grabbed him around the chest and pulled him up, till he was chest to back and changing the angle he was thrusting.  
He felt a thrill of excitement go through him, a surge of please sizzle up his spine like a flammable cord being stuck with a match.   
His blood felt like it was on fire, his skin burning.   
His hands left the counter and gripped onto Evan’s forearms, his nails digging in and bruising him shallowly, repeatedly marking his otherwise flawless tanned skin.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, Jon,” Evan tells him between thrusts, “So good— fuck” Evan’s voice jumping slightly when he feels Jonathan clench down on him.   
“Yes, yes — I love how you feel” Jonathan throws his head back, whining and whimpering, heat trickling down his spine and pooling in his abdomen.  
Their bodies’ slick against each other and his hips trying to push down to meet Evan’s to get him deeper.  
“I love it when you — ah — when you make me scream and I can’t — ah — I can’t stop making noises and you — you leave marks and —“Jonathan sobs as Evan changes his angle and thrusting _deep_ , and starts hitting over his prostrate over and over again, causing these tiny lights to dance on the edge of Jonathan’s vision and he’s sobbing uncontrollably from pure ecstasy alone.  
He can’t speak coherently anymore, can’t think, just says Evan’s name over and over again like saying it might help bring him back into focus but it doesn’t — it never does. His voice gaining in volume and before he can gasp in air and try to catch his breath he’s coming.  
Completely untouched.

Cum spurting over his stomach and a little bit on the counter top and Evan reaches around to stroke him though the last few seconds of pleasure. While Evan’s stoking the last of his orgasm out of him, Jonathan feels something wet and warm fill him up, feeling the cum dribble out of him a little as Evan gently pulls out and Jonathan groans low and long in the back of his throat at the feeling.

Jonathan leans heavily onto the counter, his spine stretching and Evan runs his callous hands down the long pale expanse of it, causing Jonathan to sigh happily.   
“I love you” Evan mumbles, kissing the dimple at Jonathan’s shoulder.  
Jonathan laughs, his body shaking with mirth and his breath still coming in stunned gasps.  
“I love you too” he stood straight and makes quick work in wiping them down with a wet kitchen towel, cleaning up the mess on the counter before grabbing the brownies in one hand while clutching at Evan’s hand in his other.   
They make it to the bed by some miracle and flop onto it in heaps of limbs and sighs until they’ve arranged their bodies next to each other, close and warm and humming things to each other and eating their chocolaty breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Then please reeeeeview it & send me more prompts


End file.
